The Brave Frontier Collection: Naruto Edition
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: A series of crossovers featuring Brave Frontier and Naruto. Instead of creating separate stories, I'll put them all in here. Each story will either be an extension of a Brave Frontier Unit history with my own twist, or an original story. I do not own any characters, nor do I stake claim. This collection is purely for entertainment purposes.


A Brave Frontier Collection: Naruto Edition

Me: For those of you who read the end of _The Incubus_ and _The Incubus and the Dark Lord_ , you would know that I was debating more Brave Frontier crossovers. Well, for Halloween, I decided to make stories out of the Halloween units: Sermira and Ciara. However, for this crossover, I decided to use Naruto instead of Yu-Gi-Oh, simply for my own reasons. So, without further ado, here we go with part 1. And all of my Brave Frontier stories that I make crossovers for will fall into this collection.

Warning: AU 3OTP, Eventual yaoi, mentions of blood, mentions of violence, and all that.

Disclaimer: I claim ownage to nothing.

Part 1: Iruka: The Origins.

Once upon a time, deep in the woods of Gaia, there lived a blacksmith that went by the name of Hiruzen. Hiruzen lived in a small cottage that he built for himself and his wife, and was gifted in the talent for smithing and forging. So gifted was he, that his wife encouraged him to make something out of it.

"You must share this talent with the world Hiruzen!" She exclaimed.

Hiruzen considered this thought. He knew he was talented, but was he sure he wanted to pledge himself to warriors as their blacksmith? His last few clients were greedy and selfish, which was why he relocated so far out of the kingdom. He didn't like those kind of men coming around his family, using them as leverage for HIruzen to work faster. They would threaten his wife, and presently, his unborn son, to try and force Hiruzen to make better weapons for them, and Hiruzen didn't appreciate that.

"Our baby is on the way," Hiruzen said. "I shall want him to know how to forge and how to fight. Times are hard; he shall need to know how to fight and survive in this harsh world. I shall forge and use my skills, but only to bring in money for our child. And I will only forge to make enough for what we need, never anything more."

And so, Hiruzen began a business out in the woods, happily forging and smithing, as he longed to do. He liked his talents and his skills and missed the silent joy he got from being a blacksmith; it was truly one of his greatest passions in life. Many warriors traveled out to the small cottage, farther then they have ever traveled to get quality weapons. They heard about the man with a special crafting talent who could make weapons like no other. And gentle Hiruzen loved his job and liked his new clients; they were warriors with honor, nobility, and courage. They did not threaten him nor his family and Hiruzen appreciated that. And Hiruzen was happy crafting out in the woods, because he was a kind and gentle man, but with quiet strength. He and his wife made friends with the creatures around, who loved Hiruzen and protected him the best they could from anything that could have harmed him or his family. And the family was very happy.

And so, as it would have it, Hiruzen's first son was born deep in the woods.

Asuma was like Hiruzen in many ways. He was determined, he was strong, and he had potential in forging. He loved watching his father make weapons, and as a baby, Hiruzen would sit him in his little cradle away from the dangerous things, and little Asuma would coo and giggle at the clashes of metal and the swoosh from the fire of the big oven. When he was a toddler, he would waddle around, being careful of dangerous objects, and he would learn to talk based off of the material and items around his father's shop. As he got older, Asuma finally began to forge along with his father. And he was a warrior at heart, just like Hiruzen was. But Hiruzen was getting on in years and could no longer fight, so Asuma took it upon himself to become a warrior. He crafted his own weapons and fought the monsters or beasts that ventured too close to their home and threatened his family. Hiruzen was proud that Asuma had a sense of justice, honor, and morality. Asuma didn't hunt any more than he needed to for the family, and he, like his father, befriended hat woodland creatures around their home, who loved Asuma and helped him find the ripest berries and the best plants to use for medicine and food.

It was in his eighteenth year, during a trip into the local kingdom, in which Asuma met Kurenai and was smitten with her. Kurenai was a warrior as well, a powerful female warrior, but she was gentle, and had a caring heart. Asuma would bring her flowers whenever he saw her and would talk with her. Many people were after Kurenai, but Kurenai was in love with Asuma; she fell in love with his strength, his charm, and his wisdom. Together, they fought and battle and defeated enemies in the kingdom and near Asuma's family cottage. Three years later, they would marry, and Asuma and Hiruzen would extend the cottage to accommodate the new addition to the family. Kurenai helped Asuma around the house and in the shop and was loved by Asuma's mother and father.

However, Asuma wasn't the only one who was making a bigger family.

Hiruzen's wife, though in her older years, conceived another child. A child she named Iruka. She was unsure of whether she would have one more child due to her getting on in her years, but was blessed with Iruka and treasured him as a little boy. Hiruzen was also fond of Iruka, as was Iruka's older brother Asuma. Even Kurenai fell in love with Iruka and treated him very kindly, making him fine clothes and brushing his chestnut hair. Iruka loved playing outside and being in the garden more than he liked smithing, though he did help Hiruzen in the shop when he came of age. But because Hiruzen saw what fighting and battling did to Asuma, he didn't want Iruka to be a part of that, nor did Asuma want that for his little brother. Iruka was too kind to ever want to hurt anyone, and had gotten a fright when Asuma had come home covered in blood. So, Iruka was kept away from fighting and battling and the kingdom. Young Iruka was content to make friends with the woodland critters around the sanctuary, pick flowers for his mother and Kurenai, and feast on berries that the woodland helped him to find. The animals loved him back and taught him where to find the nicest berries and vegetables. Birds helped him pick apples and grapes and squirrels tossed him acorns and other nuts. Iruka was loved by all of Hiruzen's clientele and by his family. Everyone was smitten with the boy. And why not? Iruka was beautiful, with big brown eyes, chestnut hair, and cinnamon skin, with an adorable scar across his nose he received during an unfortunate accident in the forge house. But his kind personality and his caring demeanor, as well as his naivety made many want the boy for themselves.

* * *

Iruka was thirteen, still a bright and thoughtful young lad, when a new warrior came to the shop to get a weapon. He was a large, battle scarred man, who looked frightening due to his big statures and his muscles. His prowess as a warrior also made him fearsome. However, it was due to his fighting that led to an increase in the number of weapons he broke, which led him to seeking out Hiruzen. He knew that only Hiruzen would be able to help him on his conquest for power. You see, this knight was unlike the others in the fact that when this knight had an assignment, he carried it out thoroughly; there weren't even entrails left of his victims.

"Yes?" Young Iruka asked, opening the door slightly and peeking out. The large man before him did not scare him, for his forest friends taught him not to judge a book by its cover. Instead, he accepted the man as he did all the other clients. With curiosity and openness.

"I seek out the man named Hiruzen," the warrior, named Ibiki, said in his deep voice. "I heard that he makes weapons like no other."

Iruka nodded, used to these kind of greetings. "Of course sir. My father is in his shop." Iruka took the man's large man into his own and led the man back to where Hirzuen made his weapons.

Ibiki had never known love before, nor did he ever think a person so beautiful, but he hadn't met anyone like Iruka until now. Just looking at the boys innocent brown eyes, his cinnamon colored skin, and his adorable scar across his nose made Ibiki's heart throb. He wanted this young boy for his own. There was heat in his palm from where Iruka was gripping it, a heat he had never felt before. No one had ever made him feel like this, not even the many women and men he had taken his pleasure from. Only this young boy inspired this feeling inside of him. Ibiki didn't know how to handle these new feelings, but he knew he wanted Iruka to help him figure it out and he wanted to feel more of it.

"May I help you?" Hiruzen coughed a bit as Iruka brought the man to him and went off to prepare the materials. It was routine for Iruka to pull out metals, tend to the fire, and gather leather. Asuma was not in the house, as he was in the kingdom, so duty fell to Iruka.

"I need a weapon," Ibiki stated. "A weapon like no other. A powerful weapon that would allow me to cut down whomever I wanted. Can you forge that for me old man?"

Hiruzen rubbed his chin in thought. What the man was asking for was a tall order. "A weapon of such magnitude would take materials I do not have, and would cost quite a lot," Hiruzen warned. In all honesty, he didn't want to make this weapon for this knight because he felt a dangerous presence coming from Ibiki.

"Does this cover it?" Ibiki threw down a large sack of gold. Some of it was stained with flecks of red, some of it dirty, but if Hiruzen wanted to ask questions, he would learn things he wasn't prepared for.

Hiruzen looked over the money. He already knew that some of this money was acquired in…disturbing ways, but he also knew that refusing or questioning this would result in his death. So, instead, he prepared a challenge. Something impossible for even this knight "It should. However, the materials to make such a weapon are not easy to find."

"Explain."

Hiruzen sighed. "There is a dragon. A powerful dragon who has the best material for forging. But he is not easy to find nor is he easy to defeat.

"Indeed. Father told me there is a dangerous mountain where an evil creature lies. Said creature does not let anyone have his metals," Iruka said. "Going there is a trial that no one has yet to complete."

"I am not worried," Ibiki said courageously. "I have cut down many creatures. This one shall not do me any harm." He wanted to impress young Iruka with his bravery. Maybe it would cause Iruka to fall in love with him. "I shall bring you the materials."

"Sir, that is dangerous!" Iruka said with worry. Never had anyone even thought about doing this quest, nor had there been story about someone who did go. The dragon was that strong. The only person who had ever come close was Hiruzen in his younger years. But even he was overwhelmed. And Asuma had tried, but came back half-dead. No, Iruka had never know anyone to partake such a quest. Ibiki must have really been brave to do so.

"Creatures bigger than the castles of Virksha have attacked me, yet here I stand still." Ibiki smirked. "I shall return in three days' time with everything that'll be needed."

Iruka worried about Ibiki as he was gone, for the man was brave, strong, and Iruka thought him handsome in the slightest. But most of all, with a monster the magnitude that had never been seen before was the enemy, Iruka was scared the man would die out there. To quell his fears, Iruka expressed his concerns to his animal friends, who tried to comfort him.

And there was a certain wisp who wanted to ensure that Ibiki did not return.

* * *

There is a legend that tells of a wisp named Jack; he was the most powerful and fearful spirit that resided in the deep forest. His name was Kakashi 'Jack' Hatake, though most would refer to him as Jack, for knowing a spirit's real name could be used as a curse. He was a powerful spirit, with dark arts that rivaled those of the greatest mages in the world. Everyone feared the spirit, who had power like no other. But Kakashi was a gentle heart as well. And that heart yearned for Iruka. For he had watched Iruka ever since the day Iruka was born, watched him grow, watched how he cared for all the animals around him, and watched how everyone loved him deeply. Iruka's kind smile, his gentle face, everything about him made Kakashi fall deeper and deeper in love with Iruka. And that was why he put trial after trial in front of Ibiki, to ensure that the mad knight (which was his true title) did not get to claim Iruka for himself. But it was in vain, as Ibiki was able to surpass, slay the monster, collected the metal, and even use one of the monster's scales to make Iruka a necklace. Kakashi was forced to watch another man claim his lover.

When was it that Kakashi fell in love? Probably when Iruka took such great care of his family's garden sanctuary, which was also Kakashi's portal into the mortal world. Or when Kakashi, who had once turned into a raven in order to get closer to Iruka, had faked an injury, and Iruka had taken such loving care of him until his 'injury' had healed.

"I have returned," Ibiki announced, setting the heavy metal in front of Hirzuen. "And this, is for you Iruka." He handed the boy the necklace, which he quickly put on and modeled. "Thank you Ibiki! Father, look at what Ibiki brought for me!"

"It was very beautiful," Hiruzen admitted, though there was a pit in his stomach at the exchange between Iruka and Ibiki. "Iruka, how about you go and play. I will stay here and begin his weapon."

"Okay. And thank you again Ibiki," Iruka said with a smile.

Ibiki's heart soared as Iruka gave him a gentle smile. The warm feeling was back, an Ibiki knew he wanted to take hold of this feeling and make sure that it would never leave him.

As Iruka went away to play with his woodland critters, Ibiki turned to Hiruzen. "How much do you want for your son's hand in marriage?" He knew that he needed Iruka, and soon.

"Excuse me?" Many of his clients wanted Iruka, but never had they looked this…determined. Yet, every time a client asked, Hiruzen would tell them the same thing, for he didn't want those people to have his son. May of those who asked did not have…pure intentions for Iruka. "I'd like Iruka to choose his own husband or wife. I want him to choose who he loves and if that person is you, then I may allow Iruka to marry you. But only if Iruka wants that and loves you. If you force yourself on him, Iruka will never love you." Now, Hiruzen knew that Iruka was not materialistic, and therefore would not respond if Ibiki continued to buy him things. And if Iruka figured out that his acts of bravery were just to impress him, then that luster would soon wear off as well. "So please, allow Iruka to decide."

Ibiki took those words to heart, for he wanted the young boy for himself. He would do whatever it took to make Iruka his bride. "Very well. But I shall come to check on my weapon, and on Iruka."

Hiruzen knew he was in no position to argue that. While strong, he was not as strong as this knight in front of him, not in his old age. He had to be sure that he didn't anger this man, for Iruka did take a liking to him, and if he did so, not only would he upset Iruka, but he would not be able to defend himself.

* * *

Kakashi was forced to watch as Ibiki came by the little cottage periodically, bringing Iruka little trinkets from the kingdom that he came from. It hurt, especially because he saw no love for Iruka in Ibiki's eyes, only lust. And Iruka was young! He knew no better. The looks he saw Ibiki give him, he mistook for love, and Ibiki was using his innocence to his advantage. And although Iruka soon became bored with some of the trinkets, he was charmed by the stories Ibiki told about monsters he slew and battles he was in. That was what truly made Iruka fascinated by Ibiki.

"I'll kill him," Kakashi growled, watching Ibiki stroke Iruka's face tenderly. "I'll kill him, and make sure that Iruka is safe."

"You cannot," Obito, one of Kakashi's friends advised. "If you do so and Iruka manages to find out, he won't love you. Do you not want his love?"

"I do," Kakashi admitted. "But I cannot stand for him to be played a fool by the oath who calls himself a knight!"

"Iruka will be fine," Rin, another of Kakashi's friends, said gently. "He has you watching him."

"But will that be enough?" Kakashi couldn't shake a feeling deep in the pit of his gut that something was going to go horribly wrong. To be sure, he would make a trip to the mortal world, to check on Iruka and make sure he was safe.

* * *

Hiruzen crafted the weapon of choice, taking his time to make it the best it could be. It was only fair, seeing as how much Ibiki paid and how out of the way he went. It would take time, but with Asuma and Iruka's help, it wouldn't take as long as if he had to do it alone. In fact, it was going at three times the rate, only because Iruka had taken such a shine to arcane smithing and possessed a talent that rivaled Hirzuen's own. He had a talent that ran in the family, one Hiruzen was proud of and Asuma, while he didn't share the same vast talent in arcane smithing that Iruka did, was still proud of his younger brother.

The weapon slowly took form, a shining blade of legendary magnitude. Once Hiruzen had finished, the shine from the blade that reflected the sunlight nearly blinded them all. The edge could cut through anything, as Hiruzen tested it on old dragon scales that needed breaking. Truly, he'd never be able to recraft an item like this. It was one of a kind, and Iruka was upset to see it in the hands of someone he was scared who would misuse it

"That knight shall soon come to collect this," Asuma said as he put the weapon in a fine sheath. "Or shall I go fetch him?"

"He is supposed to come tomorrow brother," Iruka reminded, wearing robes that Ibiki lovingly bought from the kingdom. "And he says he has a surprise for us!" However, Iruka wasn't prepared for the surprise that was waiting for him. If he had only known about Ibiki's true nature, about the mad knight Ibiki truly was, he would tear off the robes, burn all his trinkets, and remove every single ounce of emotion he held for Ibiki from his heart.

Ibiki arrived at his usual time, eyes lighting up when he saw his prize. "You made it," he gasped in awe. He discreetly looked around for Iruka, but he was saddened when he couldn't find him. However, his excitement for his blade overshadowed that.

"As you requested," Hiruzen nodded, aching to grab the weapon back and force Ibiki to leave. "And I have thought about what you said. About Iruka."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "And? Has Iruka come to you about it?" Did he have permission to have Iruka? Could he make the boy his bride?

"He has not," Hiruzen said, holding up a hand to halt Asuma's questions, who had not been present during Ibiki's visits. "I have seen how you look at that boy, and I must remind that that Iruka is indeed a boy. You want to use him as some sort of toy, something for your own amusement. A slave. You do not love him, you lust for him. He is far too young, and I won't allow it!"

"Leave," Asuma commanded. He didn't need the full story, for he had also learned the truth about Ibiki by the way he watched Iruka. Asuma didn't comment because it was not his business at the time, for he too thought Ibiki truly loved Iruka, but now, he realized he was wrong. "And never think of my brother ever again."

Ibiki looked over the two men, then his weapon. And then he made his choice. "If I cannot have him, neither can you."

Now, Iruka was off in the sanctuary playing with the animals around him, so he did not know the horror that was about to befall his family. But the creatures were tense, as if they suspected that something would happen, therefore shielding Iruka from harm for as long as they could.

"I want him," Ibiki demanded. "And if I don't get him, I won't allow you to have him either."

Asuma stood protectively in front of his father. "I won't allow you to harm my family!"

Ibiki smirked, swinging his weapon. Asuma barely had time to react before he was cut to pieces. Hiruzen could only watch in horror as Asuma's body, now only chunks, fell to the ground.

"M-My son," he whispered.

"Hiruzen?" His wife was calling. She was coming near. Hiruzen had to protect her.

"Stay back! Do not come in here!" Hiruzne grabbed an axe, intending on fighting Ibiki, even if it was a lost battle.

But she didn't listen. Hiruzen's wife peeked her head in to see what was wrong, and screamed in terror when she saw Asuma's fallen body. "Y-You killed him!"

Ibiki went after her next, chopping her head off in a quick motion. He watched as the open limb rolled towards Hiruzen's feet. The wife, and she was now dead. A shame. Even in her old age, she was still beautiful, and Ibiki was sad to see her blood spurting out onto the floor. But they were trying to keep his Iruka from him and that was not acceptable.

"You're a monster," Hiruzen whispered. "A monster! If this is how you truly are, Iruka will never love you!"

Ibiki growled. "Don't worry. I won't take him from you." He reared his weapon back. "You'll see him in the afterlife!"

Hiruzen didn't scream. What good will it do? He was no match for the mad knight, nor could he protect himself, no matter how fast he ran. He raised his axe, but as he expected, it was knocked out of his hands without effort from the mad knight. At least…he'd get to see his wife and son where he was going.

* * *

Kurenai watched in horror from the top of the stairs. S-She had to warn Iruka! They had to get out of here! But how did she leave without attracting his attention…there were vines outside her window, maybe she could climb down…

Ibiki knew there was a rat. He wasn't one of the best knights in the kingdom for nothing. The woman was at the top of the stairs, but no matter. She wasn't going to survive long either way. It was getting late, so any creatures or monsters out would tear her to pieces. All he had to do was find Iruka and whisk him away. His story was already beginning to come together. _'I'm sorry Iruka. I wasn't able to stop the monster from attacking your family. But I can keep you safe.'_

Yes. That was a perfect story.

* * *

"Bye!" Iruka called to his forest friends. "We'll play again tomorrow!" He turned, skipping happily down the path he had taken so many times before, stopping briefly to collect some bright flowers for his mother as he often did when he came back from his walks, and getting some berries for Kurenai, some that would soothe the baby she was carrying in her tummy. It was starting to get dark, and he had spent far too much time out in the little sanctuary. The animals had wanted to play, so Iruka had stayed behind to play with them, not keeping track of time. He could only hope his mother wouldn't be too upset.

Iruka approached his home, but slowed when he had a sense that something was wrong. The air around his house was cold, empty…like there was no one. But that was silly! His home was lively and filled with people and happiness and brightness! Maybe the dark was just getting to him and he was worried.

However, Kurenai hobbling towards him, slowed by her enlarged stomach, was what made him halt. "Kurenai?" He asked, seeing her eyes filled with worry. "Is something wrong? What happened?"

"You must run Iruka!" Kurenai said, frantically pulling on his arm. "Run! That knight…he murdered your family!"

"I-Ibiki?" Iruka whimpered. "No. No, Ibiki loves me! He wouldn't hurt me, or my family!"

"Iruka, we have no time. Ibiki has gone mad and he's killed everyone! We must run, or he'll catch us!"

"No!" Iruka shouted. "You go, but I'm going to Ibiki to prove that he would never! He wouldn't do this! You lie Kurenai!"

Kurenai tried in vain to halt him, but Iruka sprinted the last meters back towards his home. Sadly, she fled into the forest, knowing Iruka's fate was sealed. She was a powerful warrior, that was true, but with her baby…she couldn't risk it. She had to run.

"On no," Kakashi whispered. "Iruka…he's going to die!"

Kakashi hadn't been in time, and had been forced to watch Iruka's family get killed. He did not have the power to bring back from the dead, and he had been too late to protect them. And now, Iruka was on his way and Kakashi had no physical form to take in order to fight Ibiki. That was the one flaw in his powers.

"You must save him Kakashi," Rin said, urging him forward. "You must go! That boy doesn't belong in our realm, and if he dies, he'll be sent where all the children go. That place for light spirits. You'll be hard pressed to see him if he does."

Kakashi nodded. He knew that at all costs, he had to save his young love.

* * *

"Ibiki!" Iruka called, running into the dark house. "Ibiki! Please, answer me!"

"Iruka?" The knight stepped into the light, though there were still parts of him that was covered in shade, and Iruka couldn't see further into the dark. "There you are. I thought something terrible happened. The house is abandoned."

"It can't be. Father should be here. Have you…seen…him…" Iruka trailed off when he caught sight of Ibiki's weapon, coated in blood. That was when a foul stench hit his nose, and the closet by the door began to groan. Iruka stared in horror as his father's body tumbled out of the closet. He was dead. There was blood everywhere. Chunks of..something tumbled out as well, and another body, the body of his mother fell out the closet, blood staining the floor. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He-He couldn't…there was no…

Iruka screamed.

"Monster!" He screamed. "You're a monster! I thought you loved me, but you killed my family! You can't love me if you do something so horrible to me! They were all I had!" He began to cry, seeing how he was alone. And he chased off Kurenai as well. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Ibiki sighed. Kidnapping Iruka would do him no good, for Iruka would only rebel and fight to be free. Iruka truly hated him, even though Ibiki loved him. But no matter. He'd gotten the thing he had desired the most: a powerful weapon that could never be copied or remade. And with Iruka…missing, not even he could craft something that even close.

"Run," Ibiki growled. "I love a good chase."

Iruka looked up fearful. Ibiki raised his weapon and charged with a roar. Iruka screamed and fled the house. He pushed his legs as fast as they would go, hearing pounding footsteps behind him, and getting closer. If Ibiki caught him, he would surely die.

He ran off the property near his home and into the garden his mother planted. He was sad that he was trampling through it, but he kept running, not wanting to get caught by the mad knight. He tried his hardest to run, but he felt a sharp slice of pain down his back. Iruka fell, right beside the pumpkin patch.

Ibiki inspected the boy lying in the pumpkin patch. What a waste. Iruka was so beautiful…just so pretty. And he was still alive, just dying slowly. He could barely move, and no one would find them all the way out here in the woods, at least, not in time to save Iruka…Motionless…unable to resist…and the second thing that Ibiki wanted most in the world…well, he couldn't exactly let this opportunity pass, now could he?

Ibiki smirked, reaching for Iruka's belt. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

Iruka weakly lie in the pumpkin patch, covered in the knight's seed and bruised and bloody. He was dying, blackness dancing in his vision. "Please," he coughed, reaching out a hand to the knight. "H…elp…me"

Ibiki fixed his clothing, picked up his weapon, and walked off. Now that he had sated hi needs and took care of business, he had no reason to be here anymore. He had the greatest weapon in the kingdom and no one would be able to replicate it. His life was good.

Kakashi stared at his little lover in horror. "Iruka," he whispered. "I was too late."

What could he do? Iruka was dying! He had to save the boy he loved, but how? How did he save him?!

Looking around, Kakashi realized that they were in a pumpkin patch. There was a way he could save Iruka, but neither of them would be the same after this. But Iruka was worth it. He'd always be worth it. His life had been stripped of him far too soon. Kakashi knew this was the only choice to save Iruka and have Iruka for himself.

Reaching out for a pumpkin, he gently laid his hand on Iruka's back.

* * *

Iruka slowly blinked open his eyes. He forgot where he was, or what happened.

"Iruka?"

Iruka looked around, trying to see who it was.

"Iruka, over here."

Iruka turned, and gasped.

A little pumpkin was staring at him, eerie eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright?" The little thing had one red eye and one blue eye, which were staring at him in concern. Iruka should have been scared, should have been worried he was going mad, but surprisingly, he was…oddly accepting of it.

Iruka stood to his feet. "I should be dead." He had been cut down and abused by the mad knight. His family was dead. He had seen their dead bodies. And he should be dead. He felt the cut to his back, he felt how he had been violated and left for dead. Yet…here he was.

"Yes. You should. However, I had to save you," the pumpkin explained cryptically. "And this…" his dual colored eyes looked down. "Was a price I had to pay to save your life."

Iruka tenderly put a hand on the pumpkin. "You're the one," he said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You. The one whose been watching. I always told father I had a spirit watching me. I knew you were there, in the animals in the sanctuary or just…there. I knew someone was watching. And it's been you all along. I thank you. You saved my life."

The pumpkin bowed. "If I could save the rest of your family, I would. Unfortunately-" But Iruka shook his head. "I was given a second chance. A chance I won't waste. I'll protect this place, and avenge my family."

"And I shall help you," the little pumpkin told him.

Iruka wasn't going to question how or why. Thing like this happened for a reason, and maybe his reason was to avenge his family. "When can we begin?"

"Right now," Kakashi said.

An Iruka picked up the little pumpkin and made his way home. He had a lot of training to do before he was ready to challenge the mad knight.

* * *

 **END**

Now, this is Semira's first entry in Brave Fronter:

Brave Frontier Entry: Semira is the daughter of an elemental blacksmith, beautiful and talented in the art of arcane smithing. It was said that Jack was mesmerized by her looks, and started to take an interest in Semira. One day, Semira returned home to find her father slain by a mad knight he smithed for, for the mad knight had to make sure his weapon can never be reforged. She turned and started to run, the mad knight gave chase and finally cut her down right next to a pumpkin farm. Jack was shattered when he realized what had happened, he decided to save Semira by forging a soul bond with her. Soul bonding requires two physical bodies so Jack took up the physical form of a nearest object, a pumpkin.. and thus, Jack's power was able to keep Semira alive. Semira didn't struggle to understand what had happened, for she had known for a long time that Jack had always been there. From Jack, she learnt the dark arts that he knew.

Link to Semira: wiki/Semira

I took this entry and made it…into the story. It's on the short side because the entry is short and I had little to work with, but I hope you guys will enjoy this.

Me: This story shall be six chapters long, and all released on Halloween because Semira is one of the Halloween Unit in Brave Frontier. The other one is Ciara, who will also be part of the story. I combined the two stories into one fic and I'm going to tell each story with a crossover and a twist. This was part one of Semira, and next is part one of Ciara.

 **Update: When you read this last portion, it is June 1, 2016. When I first started this, it was October 12, 2014. I thought I'd be able to release this on Halloween (because Semira was a Halloween unit) but procrastination hit me hard and as you can see, it's been about two years and I am just now finishing. But I am working on these, among others. As for characters mentioned, just for reference between Brave Frontier and this story, here it is.**

 **Semira: Iruka**

 **Jack: Kakashi**

 **Mad Knight: Ibiki**

 **I am also doing Ciara's story, since she is intertwined with Semira, so here are the characters for that one.**

 **Ciara: Naruto**

 **Wolf Spirit: Gaara**

 **I'll name other characters if I need to, but yeah. There will be…eight chapters actually because last Halloween, Semira was given a seven-star form. And so was Ciara. So I had one more story to think up. Anyways, I am so sorry for the two year wait for this. I will try to keep the next seven chapters coming out fairly soon, but screw publishing this on Halloween, because I forgot last year and…yeah. So I hope you enjoyed this story. If you liked it, leave a favorite. Wanna know when I'll post more, leave a follow. Wanna see my other content, check out my page. And as such, I will see all you guys next time.**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
